


Apples and Tea

by planetundersiege



Series: Grildy fics [5]
Category: The 7D
Genre: Apples, Baby Gloom, Baby that kicks a lot, Cravings, Cuddling, F/M, Grim Gloom - Freeform, Hildy Gloom - Freeform, Jollywood, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Cravings, Pregnant Hildy, Sweet Grim, Tea, The 7D - Freeform, The Glooms - Freeform, They also really need to get new stairs, Unborn baby Gloom, Witch and Warlock, bedrest, change of mind, crystal ball, tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: A look at the lives of the Glooms, as the date for their baby to be born approaches.





	Apples and Tea

“Grim! I want apples! NOW!”, Hildy screamed at the top of her lungs, as she was laying down in the warm bed, carefully stroking her big belly, feeling a slight kick as a response from the baby growing inside of her.  
“Coming Hildy!”, she heard her husband shout, and she immediately heard him running up the stairs to give her what she wanted.  
“HURRY!”, she shouted, her cravings made her even more grumpy than usual, and right now she wanted those apples more than anything in the world. She’d kill for those apples, and she would get them herself if her back didn't hurt so much as it did.  
“I'm here Hildy”, Grim said, as he shyly entered their bedroom, but he was empty handed, something Hildy was sure Grim wasn't realizing.  
“Eh Grim?”, Hildy said, rolling her eyes, as she tried to get his attention. She really wanted those apples.  
“Yes my wiggety witch? What is it?”.  
“You know you forgot the apples I asked for, right? I want my apples, and so does your child”.  
“Oh sorry the apples”, Grim said, but he just stood in the doorway, looking at her for a few seconds, smiling. He had the cutest smile, and Hildy really wanted to give him a kiss, but her cravings were too big for this.  
“Eh Grim?”.  
“Yes Hildy Wildy?”.  
“You still haven't gotten the apples”, she said, wondering if her husband had forgotten so quickly.  
“Wait? Apples?”. He began looking at his hands, before starting to run down the stairs. “I’ll get them for you my…”. And the next second, Hildy heard something crashing and tumbling, and Grim screaming in pain.  
“I’M OKAY!”.  
He probably forgot that he shouldn't run on the way down the stairs, he was too clumsy for that. But that was her Grim in a nutshell, she wanted to give him a kiss and cuddle him because the clumsiness made him, well Grim and it actually made her laugh a little at how innocent her husband was, until her baby started to kick even more viciously than before, demanding to get what they wanted, the apples..  
“Really baby Gloom? What are you even doing in there? And why do you want apples so bad? I don't even like apples that much? How are you making me crave hem?”, she asked as she looked at her stomach, that baby sure was a fighter and demanded everything they wanted (much like Hildy). Hopefully the baby would be less clumsy than the father, but she wouldn't mind his looks on the baby, a tiny Grim would be a joy to have in the household, well the Glooms’ definition of joy.  
She heard her husband mess around in the kitchen downstairs throwing thing here and there (what was going on? Please Grim don't make a mess down there again, not today atleast), and heard his careful footsteps on the way up.  
Her apples would be here any second, she wanted them more than anything, or well, her baby wanted them. It was like a craving she couldn't control, every second without those sweet juicy apples felt like an eternity. Why couldn't Grim hurry? She was too hungry for this, and way too moody.  
Well he was on his way up the stairs, she shouldn't ask too much from him, he was doing his best to help her. She was already pretty cranky when she wasn't pregnant, so imagine what he must go through now.  
Seconds later, he arrived in the doorway, carrying several red apples in his arms, and carefully put them down at Hildy’s nightstand.  
She immediately snatched one, and ate the entirety of it in less than ten seconds, even the core. The baby sure loved those sweet juicy apples, because Hildy was over a second one not even a second later, but as she was in the middle of a third, delicious apple, she dropped it.  
“Anything wrong Hildy?”, Grim asked.  
“It isn't tasty anymore. I can't stand anymore apple, but I’m hungry”, she said, her stomach even growling as baby Gloom kicked.  
Okay she had been longing for apples for what felt like eternity, and when she finally got some, her baby decides that she didn't want them anymore.  
Good job there baby Gloom, you're so kind to your tired mother.  
“Well gorgeous goblin, do you want anything else to eat?”.  
“Of course I want something else to eat, I said I’m hungry you foo… sorry, baby Gloom makes it way easier for me to get tantrums. Could you please get me a cup of the Grimmy?”, she said.  
Learning to control her tantrums were hard, and her baby certainly didn't make it any easier.  
And even if she was an evil witch, screaming at her husband and calling him names when he did everything for her, that was the last thing she wanted to do. Without him she would probably be even more cranky.  
“Will do Hildy wildy, the tea’s ready in a minute”, he said, took the apples with him back down, and ran out of the room. “OUCH”.  
And he fell down the stairs again…  
“I’M OKAY”.  
Okay his overly positive attitude towards everything made her laugh quite a bit, a sweeter husband than Grim didn't exist.  
She heard him put the kettle on the stove, and how it after a few minutes basically screamed that the tea was ready, which Grim didn't seem to notice. She even heard the Crystal ball scream “GET THE KETTLE OF OR YOU’LL BURN DOWN THE HOUSE!”.  
Well those advice from Crystal Ball helped, and just a minute later, Grim was once again walking up towards the bedroom, this time bringing his wife a fresh cup of tea with a few drops of honey, her favorite.  
She smiled as she carefully took the still very warm cup from Grim, and carefully began sipping.  
The warm tea was so calming, and even baby Gloom stopped to tease her for a short moment, but only a short moment.  
She thought nothing could get better, she enjoyed her tea to the fullest, until.  
“Okay I can't drink more tea, baby Gloom refuses, even though I want my favorite tea. Could you please bring the apples back up again?”.  
Grim was gone in a second, and this time, surprisingly didn't fall down the stairs.  
Once again she waited, and honestly got bored of the waiting, because baby Gloom was still kicking like a maniac.  
Please let the baby not inherit all her temper tantrums.  
Please.  
“Hildy, I’m back again. With your apples”.  
“Thank you my hunk of horrors”, she said, smiling.  
But as she took her first bite.  
“No”.  
She sighed.  
“I give up, when I finally get what I want the baby changes it's mind. Come over here and cuddle me instead, that is something the baby can't change my view on”.


End file.
